


[AGS] 无关痛痒

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 代发原作者： 天坑
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[AGS] 无关痛痒

杰内西斯输了，他在一次无伤大雅的赌博里输了。  
当然，赌注也是无伤大雅。  
只不过是整整一天，不可以攻击萨菲罗斯，无论是肢体上的还是语言上。  
哦，还有，他们之间的裁判，公正的安吉尔。

轻敌的杰内西斯很快就收获了第一次意外，当萨菲罗斯刻意将上个季度的考核数据大声念出来时，杰内西斯没忍住呲了牙，发出了像被入侵领地的猫咪发出的声音。  
“安吉尔？”一脸阴谋得逞了的萨菲罗斯看向了他们公正无私的裁判。  
安吉尔无奈的一手从后锁住杰内西斯的脖子，一手捂住口鼻猛地向后拉了几步，失去重心的杰内西斯不得不握紧锁住自己脖子的手臂，减轻颈椎的压力。  
“你打算怎么处理？”边说着安吉尔边将杰内西斯面朝向放倒在沙发上，用膝盖死死压住胡乱挣扎的后腰。  
“既然敢呲牙，那肯定是巴掌，不过现在这个压制姿势不错，就落在别的地方吧。”撩开红色的皮衣，萨菲罗斯随意两下就扯掉了杰内西斯的皮裤，杰内西斯奋力的挣扎全被安吉尔的胸膛和手臂吸收。  
杰内西斯大概不知道，他总是喜欢坐在桌上漫不经心晃着双腿，那双腿总是能让人想入非非。  
用刚刚从杰内西斯腰上抽出的皮带随意在膝盖上方做了8字扣后，萨菲罗斯坐在了杰内西斯小腿上。  
最初两巴掌落在了大腿根，而后萨菲罗斯的大手就放在了杰内西斯的翘臀上揉搓，待杰内西斯放松的一刹，猛地站起，抡起皮带对着臀瓣一边一下。  
被皮带吻过的地方毫不意外留下印子，安吉尔险些压不住杰内西斯因吃痛弹跳起来的身子。  
对准想要闪躲反倒撅起来的屁股，萨菲罗斯最后一下准确的打在臀缝上，至下而上，皮带的尾端甚至舔上了安吉尔的小腿。  
杰内西斯被捂死了口鼻本就呼吸不畅，再加上面朝下被安吉尔用全身的重量压在沙发上分毫动不得，爆发的尖叫透过层层封锁也只剩了调情般的唔唔声。  
而经过刚刚的挣扎，安吉尔压的更死了，甚至整个脑袋都被摁进了沙发里。  
杰内西斯不得不努力的拍打着安吉尔的手臂，以祈祷能稍稍吸入些新鲜空气。  
“行了，松开他吧。”私欲得到满足的萨菲罗斯满意的舔了舔嘴唇，他早就想对这个屁股做点什么了，可是娇气的大少爷只要吃了疼，不是撒娇就是叫停，至今才能尽兴。  
被松开的杰内西斯委屈的推开安吉尔，乱糟糟的头发配上因窒息而涨红的脸，这然萨菲罗斯生出了更多的想法。  
而有想法就要行动，是萨菲罗斯一向的信条，他逼近杰内西斯，离那张涨红的脸蛋只有几公分的距离。  
看着杰内西斯戒备的看着他，萨菲罗斯少有的笑容爬上的嘴角。他将指尖隔着衣服贴上对方的肚皮，缓缓的向上移动，欣赏身下人的颤抖和愈加不稳的呼吸，然后猛地挠向腋窝。  
在杰内西斯忍不住爆发出笑声时，他的手已经不受控制的打在了萨菲罗斯脸上。  
或者说抚过也没有错，然而钓着鱼儿的萨菲罗斯抬起身瞧着他们的裁判，等待着裁决的到来。  
叹了口气，安吉尔安抚般在杰内西斯脸颊落下一吻，而后毫不客气的将双手从杰内西斯的腋下穿过，向上交叉，反锁在后颈。  
努力晃动着尚且自由的腰身，杰内西斯努力的贿赂着裁判：“安吉尔，你都不帮我，明明是他挑衅在先的！”  
“受到挑衅也不能反击，这是游戏规则，遵循规则是最基本的骑士道，你让我怎么偏袒你。”  
看着乱翘的头发都要耷拉下来的杰内西斯，萨菲罗斯一步步逼近杰内西斯，用手自上而下，从锁骨至人鱼线轻轻抚过：“你得再申请件衣服了。”  
话音刚落，杰内西斯的毛衣连同护腰一并被萨菲罗斯撕裂，完整的大衣，赤裸的下半身，半挂在身上的剩余布料，一切都显得格外色情。  
萨菲罗斯去洗漱间拿了两人的牙刷回来，吓得杰内西斯直往安吉尔怀里躲，却忘了如今安吉尔也是他的刑架。  
依旧又腋下开始，痒痒肉被刷毛扫过，杰内西斯咬着唇试图将笑声压抑在喉咙，但是效果不佳，快速起伏的胸膛反而成了帮凶，自己将痒痒肉送到刷毛之上。  
没几秒，杰内西斯的脸就涨红了，萨菲罗斯大发慈悲的停下片刻，让杰内西斯得意喘息。  
还未等杰内西斯捋顺呼吸，萨菲罗斯再次将牙刷抵在胸口的果实之上。  
腋下还残留着痒感，胸口的刺痛紧随而至，杰内西斯抽着气踮起脚尖。  
见状萨菲罗斯也不强求，反倒在乳晕处快速打转，还时不时去腋下刮挠几下，再回到胸口。  
杰内西斯面对这种复杂的感觉不知所措，麻痒通过乳头蔓延到整个胸口，就像直接扫在他的心尖，他承受不住又想渴求更多，只能不断的挺起胸口，却又在刷毛落下的时候忍不住躲闪。  
“别做的太过分，杰内快哭了。”仁慈的裁判长。  
“早了。”一点也不仁慈的刽子手。

将牙刷放在一边，萨菲罗斯改用口舌啃咬杰内西斯的胸口，双手也没闲着，淋上厚厚的润滑液，粗暴的扩张着。  
他想要了，而作为承受着的杰内西斯没得选，至少今天没得选。  
过多的润滑液顺着大腿根留下，激的杰内西斯一个寒颤，还疼着的屁股上又挨了一下，叼着他胸口的萨菲罗斯口齿不清的说道：“放松，再夹就抽你。”  
扩张好的萨菲罗斯满意的抬起身，手上的润滑也丝毫没浪费的涂抹在了腰侧。  
在和杰内西斯交换一个吻后，双手便在腋窝和腰侧快速抓挠。  
杰内西斯如同触电般弹起，又落回安吉尔胸膛上，咯咯咯的笑个不停，从未被挠过痒的他根本经不起这么猛烈的进攻。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放开我哈哈哈哈哈哈好痒。”  
萨菲罗斯的手指如同带有魔法，每次与肌肤的接触都能给予他不小的刺激，被安吉尔牢牢架住的杰内西斯，上半身半分挣动的余地都没有，只能将腰肢扭成各种怪异的姿势，而萨菲罗斯也趁着机会将欲望埋入了杰内西斯体内。  
“呼……”胡乱挣动的杰内西斯怕是想不到，他乱扭的腰让萨菲罗斯不用动，就能享受极品的服务。紧绷的后穴更是如同处子般紧紧的咬住了入侵的巨物，甚至当腰侧受到扫弄，还会不经意的痉挛。  
杰内西斯笑到眼泪横流，毫不意外在萨菲罗斯的一次猛攻下，被自己的口水呛到了。  
“不要，咳，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，咳咳……放咳……放开我。”  
肋骨处除了因戳弄激起的痒还有岔气带来的痛苦，杰内西斯发现自己甚至连口齿不清连求饶都做不到，耻辱与委屈瞬间溢出眼眶。  
察觉到杰内西斯因痛苦皱紧的眉头与变了调的呻吟，安吉尔赶忙叫停了这场胡闹。欲望发泄到一半就被叫停，萨菲罗斯哼了一声走到一旁置气。  
而被放开的杰内西斯甚至站不稳，摔坐在地上的他喘着粗气，从未如此失态过的杰内西斯快气炸了，他一定要报复回来。  
捋顺了呼吸的杰内西斯推开安吉尔，气鼓鼓的走到萨菲罗斯面前，推着人就往地毯上压。  
挑着眉头看了一眼安吉尔，提示着对方：杰内西斯再次违背了游戏规则。  
却发现安吉尔完全无动于衷，萨菲罗斯眯起了眼睛，抡圆了手臂打算亲自给这个不知轻重的小猫咪一点教训。  
然而抬高的手臂还未落下，就被握住了，隔着杰内西斯，安吉尔缓缓向萨菲罗斯摇了摇头。  
知道今天做过头的萨菲罗斯与安吉尔僵持了一会，终于别扭的扭过头，身上的力气却也放了下来，任由杰内西斯将自己推到。  
将杰内西斯夹在中间，安吉尔同时拥抱着两位爱人，他亲吻着萨菲罗斯，安抚着那小小的别扭情绪。  
终于忙完的杰内西斯得意的将阴茎插入萨菲罗斯体内，对准熟悉的敏感点，狠狠冲撞了几下，逼出了不少闷哼，安吉尔才放开了萨菲罗斯的唇舌。  
胜负欲被满足的杰内西斯不再理会包裹着他欲望的萨菲罗斯，反倒扭过身子抢夺安吉尔的亲吻。  
看了看翻着白眼扭过脸的萨菲罗斯，安吉尔不由的笑出声，他一边和杰内西斯交换着唾液，一边将早就充血的欲望，就这萨菲罗斯之前留下的润滑埋入杰内西斯体内。  
随着三个人一起发出绵长的叹息，安吉尔明白是时候犒劳犒劳自己了。  
握住杰内西斯的腰，安吉尔开始按照自己的节奏抽弄起来。  
失去了安吉尔的亲吻，杰内西斯不甘心的低下头开始骚扰萨菲罗斯，然而被顶弄的快感使他常常偏离目标，终于不忍心脖子下巴被弄得湿哒哒的萨菲罗斯，扶住杰内西斯的脸颊，互相堵住了对方的抱怨。  
趁此机会安吉尔加快了速度，身下的呻吟被互相噬咬殆尽，只剩下轻微的闷哼顺着连接在一起的身体传递至安吉尔处。  
不忍心两人以这种方式互相竞争，安吉尔放缓抽送的速度俯下身，蹭着两人的脸颊。最先发现的杰内西斯毫不犹豫丢下萨菲罗斯，可还没碰到安吉尔的唇，便被萨菲罗斯刻意的收紧夹得头皮发麻。  
失了先机的杰内西斯只能看着萨菲罗斯缓缓的贴近安吉尔，懊恼的低吼一声。  
被激到发了狠的杰内西斯深吸一口气，对准萨菲罗斯的敏感点一次又一次狠狠的撞击，然而腰腹的发力却将安吉尔夹的推过那条线。敏感点被持续撞击的萨菲罗斯也败了欲望，在和安吉尔交换唾液的亲吻中射在了自己的小腹上。  
看着还在耸腰的杰内西斯，安吉尔和萨菲罗斯在对视间达成共识，前后的同时发力，毫不客气的榨出了杰内西斯的尖叫，也榨出了杰内西斯的欲望。

发泄过后的三人，仍然滚在一起不想动弹，打破这一切的还是爱操心的安吉尔。  
他拎着杰内西斯一起起身，将人赶去了浴室，又伸手拉起萨菲罗斯。  
或许在浴室，他们还可以搞一发。


End file.
